Chimera Beast
Chimera Beast Is a powerful ancient Demon Beast said to live in the Gourmet World and is considered to be an Endangered Species due to the lack of proper genetic traits due to their unusual features and lack of genetic comparability to reproduce with others of their species more than once. It is also seen to have been around the ancient times as well due to many different fossils found today. It is said that this beast is known for it's similarities with that of the Asura Tiger, making it possible that the species derived from these ancient creatures. Appearance The Chimera Beasts are usually very Colossal in size, a fully grown adult reaching a length of 81 metres and 32 metres in height. The Chimera Beast's appearance is nightmare inducing to say the least. The Beasts look reminiscent to that of an oversized tiger crossed with the mythical Cerberus, the hell dog of the underworld in Greek Mythology. It's notable features include it's four very muscular legs with black claws attached, an oversized tail on it's rear and a startling head with three faces attached side to side to form an inter-connected face. In fact, the faces are so connected that they all share the same mouth, though they all have their own full sets of teeth - including two Sabre-teeth. The Beast even has interconnected eyes, leading to a big debate over whether the monster has six eyes or four. The Chimera Beasts all have yellow fur on their underbelly, arms, legs and tail; whilst their manes are coloured a paler yellow. The spiky armour on it's back is a royal purple, along with the patch of hair on it's head. It's teeth are usually white, however the adults tend to have white teeth with red stains - a sign of all of the prey that has fallen to it's might. The trend is that the older the Chimera Beast is, the more stains of red there are in it's teeth. However, it can cause confusion between older Beasts and Beasts that have just eaten, most professional Gourmet Hunters can tell the difference. Behavior Back when there was many of them, most Chimera Beasts were seen to have been territorial of their specific part of the Gourmet World, often only venturing out in order to bring back food for their families and fellow beasts. Often at times, any outside creature found going through their territory, no matter how big or small, would cause the beasts to go rabid, and often result in them being killed by the Chimera's without a single thought. It has also been seen that the beasts often considered themselves to be superior to any other form of creature in the Gourmet World, even often at times attempting to battle creatures like the Eight Kings or the Nitro without fear. Even now with only a few of the numbers left, they still consider themselves to be superior beings, often staying within their ancestral territory, and fighting anything or anyone that might threaten their homes. Powers & Abilities Food Pressure(食圧, Shokuatsu) is a concept similar to Food Honor, though instead of appreciating food to capture delicate or special ingredients, one threatens food, so as to control it by force. Food Pressure is a skill first exhibited by Scum Beasts, and also some Gourmet World creatures as well. The Chimera Beast, due to it's superiority complex and personality, has developed the ability through considering itself the superior species of all, showing their intimidation through Food Pressure, making them a very dangerous beast if ganged up on. Immense Durability: On it's lower half, shows to be rows of hard-durable scales that allow the Chimera Beast to roll up, similar to that of the Armadillo, entering it's Sphere-Mode to protect itself from powerful beasts attacks. Even without it's armor, the beast is shown to be able to take on multiple bites, powerful Appetite Energy blasts, and even survive a single step from an Eight King without even feeling any pain in it's body. Insane Speed: Due to it's unique facial structure of having three separate mouths on it's face, it's oxygen intake is nearly tripled that of any average Cheetah, making it capable of traveling up to speeds of nearly 225 miles per hour, almost as fast as a professional race car. In battle, the Beast uses this speed to his advantage, allowing him to move faster than his opponent, often catching him off-guard before it goes in for the kill. Overwhelming Strength: Despite it's big size, the Chimera Beast's most focused strength is located right it's three jaws, making any prey that it captures become trapped in it's vice grip jaws. It's sharp claws have been shown to be able to slice through not only solid steel, but it shows that with one swing, it can create a large trench approximately two-mile stretch, nearly 440 acre's in total, enough to fill an entire river with. As Food Even though the beast is said to be on par with the Heraku beast, in terms of taste, this ingredient is said to be one of the most unable to be prepared no matter what. Although the back of it's scales are seen to be grade-A material when it comes to crafting incredible tools and weapons with it, making it the only useful part of the beast itself. Trivia *Here is the statistics of the Chimera Beast: Category:Phantom Category:Demon Beast Category:Mammal Beast Category:Gourmet World Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Endangered Species Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Beast Category:Area 8 Category:Phantom's bestiary